Behind Blue Eyes
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: After a accident that leaves her alone and slightly broken, a woman from our world finds herself helping a woman that turns out to be Kagome's Mom. She decides to live with them and help Kagome prepare for the Feudal Era, but the trick is not revealing too much. What will she do from there? Can anyone mend her broken spirit? (I don't own Inuyasha or any other things mentioned)


Chapter 1

By: Izzy

A woman walked alone, in the snowy streets of the unfamiliar large city. She was lost, lonely, hungry and tired. She didn't know how she got were she was just that she was there, wherever there was. She tried to stay warm but after being on these streets for the past three hours she was losing the battle with the weather. Even the large blue down feather coat that was five sizes to big was only offering some shielding from the fierce cold. Her toes were so cold she feared they were already frost bitten.

Suddenly a scream cut through the air, she ran to the scream. Someone needed help and it was against her nature to not help. "Help someone stole my purse!" a woman that was a bit older than her screamed, terror thick in the older woman's voice. She ran after the thief, she thanked her sister for pushing her to take self defensive classes, after... She shook her had, she couldn't think about THAT right now. She had to retrieve the purse.

She pushed through the pain of her aching cold body. She cornered the thief, he turned to look at her and the fact that he was just a boy, pulled at her heart strings. However stealing is wrong no matter the age. He came at her with a knife, she effortlessly dodged his clumsy attack, and grabbed his arm. She used her free arm to elbow his arm. "Shit, Lady!" he shouted as his arm broke under the weight of her attack.

"Return the purse and I'll reset it," she said with no emotion.

"Fuck you!" he spat at her as he retreated farther into the alley, but he couldn't go very far because a wall was right behind him. She sighed and punched him in the gut, effectively rendering him unconscious. She took the purse and walked back to the older woman.

"Here," she said as she put the purse in one of the bags the older woman was carrying, then walked away.

"Wait!" the older woman called after her. "How can I repay you?"

"Since you're offering," she said, with a sad smile. "A warm bed and a hot meal would be divine."

"Done," the older woman said. "I'm Hikaru Higurashi." She gave the older woman a strange look. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no," she said. "Just thought I've heard your last name before."

"Probably," Hikaru said. "My father-in-law runs a local shrine." Her eyes widened at the information.

"I'm Rhianna Hartshorn," she said. "Here let me take a bag." She took the bag from Hikaru, that didn't have the purse in it.

"Thank you," Hikaru said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Rhianna."

"The pleasure is all mine," Rhianna said. "Now, which way to that hot meal?" She gave a teasing grin. It took a half hour to get back to the shrine, and just as she thought it was _the_ shrine. Though her rational mind told her it was impossible that it was the same shrine, because that would mean this is Tokyo and that in the little shed not but 20 feet from her was the Bone Eaters Well. That this was Inuyasha. So she felt complied to ask. "I know this is going to sound like the silliest question, but is this Tokyo?"

"Came here and didn't even know where you were going?" Hikaru asked, lightheartedly.

"Let's just say, I was a bit blinded when I was brought here," Rhianna said.

"Were you kidnapped?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Rhianna laughed lightly. "Sometimes I get mad and I just start walking." Which wasn't a full lie but she couldn't tell, Hikaru the whole truth. Hikaru as sweet as she is wouldn't believe it. Hell, Rhianna wasn't even sure, _she_ believed it.

"Sounds like my daughter," Hikaru said. "She gets mad and storms off and can some times end up half way across town." They both giggled as they walked into the house.

"Mama!" a little boy shouted, as he ran unto Hikaru's legs.

"Souta," she reprimanded. "We have a guest." He removed himself from her legs as she and Rhianna put the bags on the table.

"Hi there bud," Rhianna greeted him with a sad smile. She bent down to his level. "My name's Rhianna, what's yours?"

"Souta!" he exclaimed happily. "Re-hanna?"

"If you'd like you can call me Anna," Rhianna or Anna said.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna," he said with a over exaggerated bow.

"Souta," Hikaru said, both Anna and Souta look at her. "Go get your sister so she can meet Anna." He nodded and ran off.

"Need help cooking?" Anna asked.

"No thank you," Hikaru said. "For tonight you're my guest."

"Thank you," Anna replied.

"Hello," a young girl said as she entered the room. Anna looked over to the door way where a young Kagome stood. The anime didn't do this girl justice, she was beautiful. Not just in looks but her aura. "I'm Kagome."

"You can call me Anna since that is what I told your little brother to call me," Anna said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said with a heart melting smile. She wasn't 15 yet, she looked to be 11 or 12, just like Souta looked younger too.

"No, I assure you the pleasure is truly mine," Anna said with a bow. "I haven't felt such a pure aura in a very long time, and it's refreshing."

"Aura?" Kagome asked.

"It's hard to explain," Anna said as she thought for a moment how to describe an aura, to a 11 or 12 year old. "It's like the energy your soul gives off."

"And you can feel it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "I have a little bit more spiritual power than most people, and with meditation I was able to harness it. Though I've always been able to sense aura's."

"What's it feel like?" Kagome asked. Anna smiled at Kagome's inquisitive nature.

"It depends on the person. Your mother's aura is like grapes."

"Grapes?"

"Yes. Sweet and pleasing, but there is a tart side to her aura. Which means that she has a saucy side, probably if angered."

"What's my aura like?" Anna had to think about that question for a minute. Then it came to her.

"Yours is like a rose. Soft, tender, fragile, beautiful, but if under attack I feel you could more than hold your own."

"A rose." Kagome spun around happily. "Come with me!" She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her through the living room past Kagome's grandfather, straight into Kagome's room. "You've got to show me how to feel auras!"

"Tomorrow perhaps, I am tired." Kagome pouted. Anna smiled at the little Kagome. "I can teach you more than just how to sense auras if you'd like."

"Would you?!" Anna nodded. Kagome squealed with delight. "Thank you so much, teacher!"

"Dinner!" Hikaru called.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner," Anna said as she opened the door and waited for Kagome to walk through first. They sat down in the places that were prepared for them. Anna looked down at the chopsticks and frowned. That was one skill she had never mastered. Defeated by chopsticks.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Hikaru asked.

"I have never picked up the art of using chopsticks," Anna said. Everyone tried not to laugh at her, but Souta was the first to let loose the laughter.

"It's not an art," he said.

"My husband tried to teach me several times, but each time ended in failure," Anna said then the frown turned from one of embarrassment to one of sadness. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Kagome handed Anna a spoon from the draw.

"Here," Kagome said. Anna looked surprised at the young girl and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you," Anna said as she took the spoon from Kagome's hand.

"Don't mention it," Kagome said as she took her seat. "Maybe I can help you with chopsticks."

"Maybe," Anna said as she used the spoon.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier," Kagome's grandfather said. "I'm Yuichi Higurashi."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Anna replied. "I'm Rhianna Hartshorn, but Anna will be fine."

"So how long will you be staying with us?" he asked.

"The agreement was only for tonight," she replied. "In repayment for saving her purse."

"And helping me carry the bag up the stairs," Hikaru said.

"It was no trouble at all," Anna said, with the sad smile she seemed to wear like a set of armor. That thought unnerved Kagome, she could see a deep sadness inside those deep blue eyes. Something that was eating away at Anna's soul.

"Grandpa," Kagome said. Yuichi looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Weren't you looking for someone to help around the shrine?" she said. He nodded. "With Souta starting school and Mom having to do the house work, that has left you doing nearly all the shrine maintenance yourself."

"Anna could help you!" Souta pipped up.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you," Yuichi said as he looked at Anna.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do," Anna said.

"Then it's settled!" Hikaru exclaimed happily. "Of course that means you'll have to live here with us. We'll move you in tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Souta exclaimed.

After dinner, Anna was finally warm enough to remove her coat and shoes. Which she thanked every one of the gods she could think of, that her feet weren't frost bit. Kagome showed Anna how to use the bath since theirs was a lot different than she was used to. Since she didn't have any clothes to change into so Kagome brought Anna a priestess' outfit in. Once Kagome was out of sight, Anna glared that the garments, because they reminded her of Kikyo.

Not that she hated Kikyo. She actually liked Kikyo, it was just that she didn't like her in her early years. Then a thought stuck her, how could she, an American that only knew enough Japanese to get into trouble, could understand everything everyone was saying? It was like she came in the TARDIS. She laughed, wrong show. This was Inuyasha. That's right it's Inuyasha which meant, in three or four years Kagome would fall down the well and meet a boy with dog ears, then go on an adventure that would change her life forever.

Anna sighed as she sunk into the bath tub so only her eyes and nose were above water. She hoped she could prepare Kagome a bit before then. Maybe if Kagome knew some basic fighting styles and how to sense auras, then she would be a bit better off than she was in the anime. Anna sighed again, she found herself doing that often when she was alone and not focused on anything. She pushed down the negative thoughts that neared the surface of her mind. She refused to think about her past, not when the future needed planned out.

Kagome needed help. Well, until Sango came along, then Kagome would be fine. Then Rin needed protection, because Jaken wasn't a good protector. Sesshoumaru was a great protector and provider. Thoughts of Sesshoumaru danced through her head, that sexy man. She sat up and shook her head. She couldn't think like that, because while he was perfect in every way, he was still a demon and a Lord. Koga might be a little more in her grasp. Who also was good looking, but not perfect.

She growled at her thoughts. She needed to plan not drool over people she was going to meet. She roughly pulled her deep red hair from it's bun, allowing the long locks to caress the water. She dunked her head down to wet her hair, then processed to wash it. If she was going to protect Rin she had to pick the right time to move from Inuyasha's group to Sesshoumaru's. She tried to think of all the encounters between the brothers. The first one, with the Un-Mother, then after Shippo and Miroku joined, but both were too earlier. She chewed on her lip nervously as she needed the soup into her long locks.

As she needed, she tried to think what was the next time they encountered each other. She dunked her head again but for some reason she couldn't recall. After making sure all he soap was out of her hair she stood up grabbing the towel Kagome left for her. She dried her body off and dressed in the outfit Kagome had given her to wear. She growled and mumbled curses at the garments, then stopped and snapped. Because it came to her, they fought again after Kikyo betrayed Inuyasha at the mountain of demons. They fought because Totosai wouldn't make Sesshoumaru a sword that rivaled the strength of Tessaiga, and so Totosai sought Inuyasha's protection.

She put her face in her hands and shook her head. How could she have forgotten that moment? It was so important. That was the moment Inuyasha discovered the Wind Scar, Tenseiga protected Sesshoumaru, which led to him meeting Rin. That was one of THE most important fights that the brothers had and she forgot it. She felt disgraced as an Inuyasha fan. She sighed, and left the bathroom placing her dirty clothes in the laundry room.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," Souta said happily as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to an empty room near Yuichi's. "Goodnight!" Souta ran off to his own room. She opened the door and looked in. It was much smaller than she was used to but it would do. There was a bed, and a large desk, even a dresser.

"That would be the right time," she thought aloud, as she continued her earlier train of thought. "Maybe I can stop Koga's wolves from killing poor Rin." She laid down in the bed. She looked up at the ceiling. "But first training Kagome is a must." She rolled over and sleep took her.

 _Mommy!_

 _Where are you baby?!_

 _Help Ginia, Mommy!_

 _I can't find you! Where are you?!_

 _Mommy!_

Anna woke up covered in sweat. She dreamed every night since the accident. She looked out the window to see the sun peeking over the horizon. She shrugged and walked out of the room into the kitchen. No one was up yet, as she figured. She hadn't had a good nights sleep in so long she was starting to forget what that felt like.

She opened the refrigerator, and saw that they had stuff to make breakfast, an American breakfast at that. Eggs, ham, sausage, and even found some potatoes in the cabinet. She smiled, and decided to make them an American breakfast. She got to work. It took her no time at all to become familiar with the kitchen. Only thing that she would have to learn how to use was the rice steamer. She got to work cooking. The smells of breakfast brought in the other occupants of the house.

"You're cooking?" Hikaru asked.

"I hope that's okay," Anna said as she saw Hikaru enter the room.

"That's fine," Hikaru said. "I just didn't know you knew how."

"I was a mom at one point," Anna said, with that sad smile. Everyone exchanged painful looks as they watched Anna buzz about the kitchen. "I'm sorry I don't know how to cook a Japanese breakfast but you had all the things for an American breakfast so I cooked made it." She put the dishes on the table where everything was already ready for everyone to dig in. And dig in they did.

"This is so good," Kagome said.

"I have to agree," Hikaru said.

"Nearly as good as my late wife," Yuichi said. And Souta didn't say a word he just devoured it all, but in child language means it's good.

"I'm glad you all like it," Anna said.

"So where do I need to take you to get your stuff?" Hikaru asked, as they washed the dishes after they were done eating.

"I don't have anything," Anna said. "There was an accident, and I lost everything."

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said. She knew that Anna was talking about more than just personal effects she was talking about her family as well. "I can give you an advance in pay, so you can buy clothes and other things you need."

"That would be amazing," Anna said.

"Anna, when are you going to teach me how to sense auras?" Kagome asked as she burst into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" Hikaru reprimanded her daughter. "Let the poor woman get settled in before demanding things!"

"Sorry," Kagome said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear but Anna still heard.

"I understand," Anna said as she walked over to Kagome and lovely ruffled her hair. "My little one was just as overzealous. I will teach you once your school work is done and I have returned from the store." Kagome frowned, and walked back to her room. Anna laughed lightly.

"You seem to have homework senses," Hikaru joked.

"Yeah, and the neighbor kids hated that about me," Anna laughed lightly.

"I bet their mother's loved you for it," Hikaru said.

"Oh, yeah," Anna said.

"Come on," Hikaru said. "Let's go to the store before Kagome gets her homework done and we have to take her."

"What's so wrong with taking Kagome?" Anna asked.

"Don't get me wrong I love my daughter," Hikaru said. "It's just I will end up buying more than my pocketbook can stand if she comes along." They laugh.

"Teenagers," Anna commented.

"Exactly!" Hikaru exclaimed.

* * *

The three years and six months passed so slowly for Anna. She stuck true to her word. She taught Kagome how to sense auras, meditation, and even some self defense. Nothing to do with the bow so that way she would still break the jewel. That had to happen, or they wouldn't have motivation to travel and meet everyone or kill Naraku. But once the jewel was broken, Kagome could learn so much more.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" Anna exclaimed happily, but still wearing the same sad smile she always did. She was preparing breakfast as she did every morning.

"Thanks, sis!" Kagome said. The two had grown close over the years, so much that Kagome had started to call Anna, big sister, and so did Souta.

"So how does it feel to be 15?" Anna asked.

"Same as it did when I was 14," Kagome said, with a frustrated sigh.

"Awe, don't worry my sweet," Anna said. "It'll get better." She set the table and called everyone to eat. After they got done Kagome was on her way out when Anna called to her. "You'll have to wait on my gift to you." Kagome looked confused. "You'll see, and I promise it's far more useful than a mummified water imp hand." They both chuckled as Yuichi grumbled about stories and children not having an appreciation of history.

"I'm leaving now!" Kagome exclaimed. Anna sighed as she watched Kagome go to the well. Anna hoped that Kagome could handle it. Hell, Anna hoped she could handle it.

* * *

The next three days were just as she thought it would be, trying to comfort the family while trying not to let on that she knows more than she's telling. And loads more sighing. Then in the afternoon Anna felt Kagome's aura again. Anna was the first to greet Kagome. "Hey," Anna said as Kagome looked at the older woman in disbelieve.

"Sis!" Kagome cried. Anna leaned down to help Kagome climb the rest of the way up. "Oh, sis, I was so afraid!"

"Shh, it's okay now my sweet," Anna said as she held Kagome. "I'm here to help you. Come on, let's go get you inside." Anna helped Kagome inside, the family bombarded Kagome with questions. Kagome told her story as Anna made them tea.

"Sis?" Kagome asked once she was done with her story and the tea. "I don't want to be alone, will you come with me to the bath?"

"Not a problem," Anna replied as she walked with Kagome to the bath, after grabbing supplies.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Anna said.

"Would you wash my hair?" Kagome asked. Anna was so shocked by the question, that she didn't respond right away. "Like you did when you first got here?" She nodded, Kagome turned so Anna could reach, and then Anna got to work needing the shampoo into Kagome's hair. "Your nails are so wonderful for washing hair."

"I know," Anna said. "That's part of the reason I keep them long."

"Part?" Kagome asked. "Whats the other part?"

"Well," Anna said. "Believe it or not but they can be used for self defense too."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Like Inuyasha."

"Yes, much like Inuyasha," Anna said.

"So you believe me?!" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Anna said. "Your tale is too far fetched not to believe." She laughed lightly at her joke.

"Oh, thanks," Kagome mumbled.

"No," Anna said. "I believe because I believe in you." Kagome turned to look Anna in the eyes.

"You believe in me?" Kagome asked.

"That I do," Anna said. "Now turn around again so I can finish washing your hair." Kagome turned around again.

"Do you think I'll have to go back?" Kagome asked.

"I do," Anna said.

"Fortune telling?" Kagome teased.

"Maybe a little," Anna said. "Now rinse, while I check on dinner."

"Dinner sounds so wonderful!" Kagome said.

At dinner, they sat as they normally did, and everything was going normal until Inuyasha burst through the door. Anna's eyes were wide, because she expected him to be good looking but this was a bit more than she had anticipated. Those dog ears were so adorable. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Idiot!" he exclaimed. "Who told you, you could go home?!"

"Where did you-" she started to ask but he cut her off.

"Through the well of course!" he yelled. At this point Anna was ready to throw him out. He was great looking until he opens his big fowl mouth.

"But the well is-" Kagome started again, but this time Yuichi cut her off.

"You lie!" he said. "I made those spirit wards myself, and there's no way you could of!"

"Well I hate to break it to you, old man," Inuyasha said as he held up one of those 'spirit wards.' "But they don't work." Yuichi started to cry.

"Grandpa," Souta said.

"Come on you!" Inuyasha said as he tried to pull Kagome up. Suddenly he was on the floor, looking into the cold blue eyes of death.

"Hands off," Anna said without emotion.

"It's okay, Sis," Kagome said.

"I will not let him man handle you like that," Anna said still without emotion.

"Man handle?!" he barked as he jumped to his feet.

"Hold on!" Hikaru said, as she walked straight up to him and played with his ears.

"Mom, that's not cool," Kagome said as he growled.

"Me next!" Souta exclaimed. Hikaru let go, and that's when both Anna and Kagome saw the hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, as she looked in awe at the hair. "Did you see that?"

"I don't see nothing," Inuyasha said.

"A hair," she said. "On your shoulder see." She removed the hair and held it in her hands.

"Drop the hair, Kagome," Anna said. Before Kagome could do so the hair cut her.

"It moved," Kagome said.

"Kagome, your hand!" Yuichi exclaimed.

"I'm getting my swords!" Anna exclaimed. Over the years she had acquired a few swords. Though her favorites were the ones that were two swords in one scabbard. Like Kyuzo from Samurai 7, though she wasn't nearly as good as Kyuzo with them. But c'est la vie.

"What is is?" Hikaru asked as Anna left the room. Anna returned.

"Let's go," Anna said, as she left the the well, with Kagome and Inuyasha in tow. When they got to the well, and hair was erupting from the well.

"Hair and so much!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So the old crone was right, you do have the sight," Inuyasha said.

"You did it!" she exclaimed in anger. "The hair must have followed you."

"Kagome!" her family exclaimed. "Anna!"

"Don't come in!" Kagome exclaimed as she closed the door shutting herself, Anna and Inuyasha inside the well house.

"You're Anna?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Anna said. Kagome looked over at Anna and couldn't help but wonder what happened. She was so cold and emotionless, but the Anna that Kagome knew was warm, kind, and loving all be it a bit sad but never cold. Anna not once was like this, not even when they were training. While Kagome was lost in though the hair attacked, but Anna drew one of her swords and cut the hair before it made contact with Kagome.

"You can see the hair?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "Stay back, both of you." She drew her second sword, and slashed away at hair. She quickly found the right hair, and cut it.

"It's retreating!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"For now," Anna said.

"Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed. "Right now!"

"I thought you didn't want to go," Anna said, her caring voice returned.

"I don't but I must," Kagome said.

"I may not be able to come with you," Anna said.

"I want you to come!" Kagome exclaimed. That was all that was needed. The well glowed brightly with pink and blue lights. "Whoa."

"The well heard you," Anna said as she jumped to the ledge of the well. "Well, I'm not getting any younger." She jumped into the well.

"She's a strange one," Inuyasha said.

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome said. He gave her a confused look. "I've known her for almost four years but know next to nothing about her. The only things I know are that she was once married with a child, that she can sense auras, and that she can fight."

"So she'll be more useful than you," he sneered.

"Don't let her hear you say that," she snipped. "She broke a man's arm when he tried to hit me in front of her." His eyes widened.

"Here," he said as he draped his robe of the fire rat around her.

On the other side of the well, Anna was battling the hair trying not to let it into the well again. She growled, at the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were taking their sweet time getting there. Anna needed to find the main hair. But while she could see the hair she didn't have Kagome's spiritual power, so she couldn't find the main hair. She grumbled. She always hated Yura of the hair.

"So you're saying that she's after us?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome popped up out of the well.

"Why else would she be after us?" Kagome responded. "She has my piece of the jewel."

"How did that hap-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by Anna.

"That doesn't matter right now," Anna said, her voice once again void of emotion. "Kagome where is the lead hair?"

"Lead hair?" Kagome asked.

"I can't feel it's aura," Anna said. "But you should be able to."

"Okay, I'll try," Kagome said as she scanned the the clearing. "There's lots of hair."

"We just need the strongest hair," Anna said. "The lead hair."

"There!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed in the direction that Anna was already headed into.

"Right," Anna said, as she took off in the direction Kagome had pointed. Inuyasha was quickly gaining on Anna. She was fast but he was still faster, so he picked her up. "Thanks."

"Didn't want you slowing us down," he said rudely. She didn't respond. They came across a group of murdered soldiers.

"What do you think happened to them?" Kagome asked, as he put both woman down.

"Yura happened," Anna snarled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yura, takes the heads of her victims and uses the hair to fight with," she explained.

"Eww," Kagome said, as she looked around. "Ahh."

"Don't tell me you wanna go home now?" he said bitterly.

"No," she said. "I just thought I could borrow this."

"Why bother?" he asked. "You know you can't hit anything!" She climbed back onto his back. "Come on, Anna." He was still bent so Anna could climb on too. Anna sighed and climbed on. He jumped with both women on his back. With the help of Kagome and Anna's directions they arrived at Yura's lair. Hair came from every direction all at once, capturing Inuyasha around the wrists and ankles.

"Oh, may look at the cute doggy," Yura said happily as she appeared and stood on a few strands hair. "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the hair," he said rudely. "How'd you know my name!?"

"Let's just say a little birdy told me," Yura said. "It's going around that the half demon Inuyasha is playing with the reincarnated shrine maiden, but you have two mortals with you."

"Me and that half wit down there?" he asked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh?" Yura said. "You're all half wits to me." She pulled a bag out from between her breast, and revealed the jewel shard. "Just look at what you did to the poor jewel, but once you three have been wrapped up, I'll go find the rest."

"You?" he asked. "Take care of me?" He struggled against his bindings. "When this is over your going to wish you'd never met me, or heard my name." He almost over powered the hair but it pulled taught again, Anna sighed as she watched. She didn't want to draw attention to herself but he ws having trouble so that left her with only one option.

"Kagome," she said.

"Yeah, Sis?" Kagome asked.

"When I tell ya to, I need you to shoot the hairball," Anna said.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, worry thick in her voice.

"Help him," Anna replied simply and without emotion. She drew both swords and ran over to the base of the hair that was binding him. She slashed the hair, setting a leg free. He was able to get the momentum he needed to free his other leg and one arm. He used the last bound arm to swing himself at Yura, but she was able to dodge his clumsy attack. Suddenly hair was trapping Anna, she growled at Yura as her both her swords descended into the forest bellow.

"How dare you?" Yura said. She recaptured him and then got behind Anna. "Such a pretty shade of red."

"Don't you dare touch my hair!" Anna snarled angrily.

"As feisty as your hair is red," Yura smiled. She unbound Anna's hair and the long locks flowed down Anna's back like blood gushing from a wound. It was so long it went past her feet by half a foot. "And you've taken such good care of it, not a single split end."

"Leave my hair alone!" Anna snapped.

"Though the color is what I'm impressed with," Yura said. "For a human to have blood red hair." She stroked Anna's hair lovingly. "So soft."

"I warned you!" Anna exclaimed as she took her human nails and slashed at Yura, who dodged by flipping back onto another piece of hair and launching herself at Anna. As Yura flew upwards she drew a dagger and slashed open Anna's chest.

"Gah!" Anna cried out, as blood pored from her t-shirt. "Damn it." Her shirt fell from her front exposing her black bra to the world and scars. She hated those scars more than anything.

"I'll cut you into tiny pieces," Yura said.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was struggling against the hair that bound him. He growled and fought. He had to help Anna. The only reason she was suffering was because she saved him. He felt the urge to protect her strong in his body, not as strongly as the urge to protect Kagome, but pretty damn close. "Inuyasha," Anna said weakly from loss of blood.

"Don't you faint on me stupid girl!" he yelled.

"Tell... Her.. Now..." she whispered but he could still hear.

"What'd you say?!" Yura asked angrily.

"Now!" he shouted as he looked at Kagome. She notched the arrow in the bow and fired, hitting the hair ball. Skulls pored from the hair ball, which caused his bonds to loosen freeing him and it also loosen Anna's bonds so she started to fall. He caught her, and put back on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Yura exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"Anna, was right!" he shouted, which drew Kagome's attention from the hair ball to Anna.

"Anna!" Kagome shouted as she tried to get to Anna, but Yura used her hair to stopped Kagome.

"Now you die!" Yura cried as the hair was lit on fire. "Pity there won't be anything left but ash."

"Come on!" he called.

"Now for you!" she said as she came at him with the dagger.

Meanwhile, Anna had pushed through the pain in her chest in order to move to the pile of hair and skulls. She grunted as she climbed up the mountain of hair and skulls. She had to get to the top, the red skull was her weakness. She may have hated Yura, but that didn't mean she had forgotten this dumb woman's weakness. Damn red comb inside the red skull. As she climbed up she heard Yura and Inuyasha shouting at each other. It wouldn't be long until Anna would be discovered.

She winced as the hair moved cutting her. She sped up her climb, the pain had become so great that the shouting of everyone else had just become noise in her ears. She got to the top, grabbed the skull, and barely dodged Yura's attack. She threw the skull at Kagome, who caught it and used an arrow to break it. The bright light was the last thing Anna saw before the darkness finally took her.

Inuyasha ran and caught Anna before she hit the ground. He looked her wound over, it was deep which hurt him just as deeply not that he would say it out loud. "We have to get her to Kaede!" he shouted as he positioned her bridal style, and leaned down so he could carry Kagome on his back. He flew with blinding speed, because with each leap he took he could hear Anna's heartbeat slow or skip a beat all together. She wasn't breathing when he got to Kaede's hut, and her heartbeat was so faint he could barely hear it.

"I need water!" Kaede exclaimed as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Kagome! I need ye to put pressure on the wound." Kagome entered the hut and did as she was told, while Inuyasha took a pot to get water.

"Hang in there, Anna!" Kagome tried to coach.

"How did this happen child?" Kaede said as she prepared the proper herbs for Anna's wound.

"Yura, slashed her with a dagger," Kagome said as she tried not to cry. Inuyasha came back with the water and put the pot on the fire. Once the herbs were blended and the water boiled, Kaede got to work cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"It be up to her now," Kaede said sadly as she walked way from Kagome, who was crying silently.


End file.
